Technical Field
The present invention relates to waveform analytics for optimizing performance of a machine.
Related Art
The performance of a machine, such as a combustion engine, has various aspects, such as fuel efficiency, emission gas, noise, etc., which are affected by various factors. For example, it is known that the rate of heat release in the engine cylinders is one of the factors contributing to the performance of a combustion engine. In principle, on the basis of such knowledge, waveforms representing measurements of the rate of heat release or another such factor can be analyzed to determine correlations between features of the waveforms and associated performance results, such as engine noise. However, as a practical matter, producing accurate correlations and predictions is difficult, especially given a large set of data.